


Ocean colored eyes

by Alaska_Yekaterina



Category: Glee, Glee Project RPF, Glee RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaska_Yekaterina/pseuds/Alaska_Yekaterina
Summary: And Kurt wondered how his golden hued eyes can glisten when he's here dejected and in a state of melancholy.//The 5 times Kurt has cried over Blaine Anderson, and that one time he was done.
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Kitty Wilde, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Kurt Hummel/Wes, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 1





	Ocean colored eyes

"How long are you planning to hide me, Blaine?" Kurt spouted out with a harsh intonation and pointed look

"I need more time Kurt, I'm tired please can we just--- fight about this tomorrow?" Blaine uttered whilst sighing and massaging the bridge of his nose

Kurt smiled bitterly as the realization dawn to him, _'Blaine will never be ready'_ as the tears cascades down the Counter tenor's face he shakes his head and gathers his things on the tableside

Blaine looked at his boyfriend and just sighed, _'he'll probably come around'_ he thinks to himself

☆═━┈┈━═☆

"How long are you going to sulk around in the corner, hobbit?" Santana asked

"I'm sorry, I can go San."

Quinn gave Santana a pointed look, Santana just sighed and walk towards Kurt then sat down beside him. It took him by surprise when he felt the Latina's arms around him he started sobbing while returning the hug back. He felt touched when Brittany and Quinn decided to join in the hug.

"I think it's time you leave him, love. Blaine is not good for you."

Santana and Brittany shared a look

"Not siding with the Doe eyed twink today, are we?" Santana remarked

"I like Blaine, Tana and I thought after a little bit of time or coaxing he'll eventually out his relationship with Kurt but it's been 2 years already."

Kurt just bit his lip and sighed

"I'll give him a little bit more time, it's okay ladies. We'll figure this out. We always do."

Santana rolled her eyes and huffs "Stop acting like he hangs the stars, it irks me."

Brittany just put a hands on Santana's hand

"Kurtie?" Brittany whispers

"Yes, Britt-britt?"

"I love you."

"Kurt smiled widely "I love you too, all of you."

"You're the sun."

They all looked at Brittany with puzzled looks on their faces

"He might look like he hangs the stars up there, but you're the sun don't forget that. Don't let him eclipse your light, Kurtie you deserve better."

Quinn smiled "I couldn't phrase it any better."

Santana smiles warmly at her girlfriend and squeezes her hand "My Britt-britt is a genius." she cooed

Kurt stood up and got his shawl "I agree, Tana. Now come on you three we need to eat some cheesecake and maybe milkshakes? My treat."


End file.
